


元夕

by coralpotter0625



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralpotter0625/pseuds/coralpotter0625
Summary: 主发lofter  这里存档





	元夕

吴居蓝永远记得他遇见卡索的那一天。  
彼时自己刚成年，终于幻化出了人类的双腿。人鱼圣尊终于解了他的足禁允许他浮上海面，海上的世界不似深海宫那般光怪陆离晶莹剔透，却终究是山河远阔，人间烟火。  
夜色温柔，恰似人间元夕悠然飘落的那场雪，轻抚肩头。  
繁灯漫挂，一片笙歌曼舞中，他遇见了这一生最美好的事。  
他看见了那个人。  
那时的卡索已经成了幻雪帝国的王，每天的生活就是捧着幻术法典于樱花树下学习古老而生僻的幻术，亦或是孤独地坐在屋顶上，看星河夜幕，看扬花乱舞。他的日子如河水一般平静，一千年，一万年，都会这般无声无息的渐次走过。  
星旧不愿意他的王沉寂下去，眸中再不起任何波澜，于是在人间元夕，邀请他来寻梦族做客。  
就这样吴居蓝遇见了卡索。  
人鱼圣尊总是告诉他，他是深海宫最美丽的孩子，比他的姐姐岚裳还要美丽。说起岚裳的时候圣尊总是忍不住叹息，然后转头拍拍他的肩，一脸和蔼的告诉他将会成为人鱼族未来的王。  
可是在看见卡索以后，他觉得他才是这世间最美丽的人。他的眼里落满万家灯火，他的脸上有寒风刻下的深深的轮廓，剑眉斜飞如鬓。风从四面八方涌来，扬起他如绸缎的发，扬起他如雪的幻术长袍，在空中绽放成纤尘不染的莲。  
很多很多年后，久远到很多记忆都被时光抹皱，那个名叫稼轩的人朝他肆意一笑，提笔间全是挥洒自如潇洒张扬。  
众里寻他千百度。蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。  
那些回忆逆踩时光的河流纷至沓来。那一夜的初见鲜活的跃于脑海，恍若昨天。  
那人的瞳孔幽深纯粹如最美的海，却能溺毙人鱼。  
“我叫卡索，你呢？”  
“吴居蓝。”  
记不清那夜他们饮过多少琼浆玉露，也记不清从街道两侧的灯笼上扯下了多少纸绢，吴居蓝只记得，那夜卡索一贯淡漠的眉梢眼角染上了红痕，沉寂多年的瞳孔流淌出醉人的光。  
蛊惑众生。  
而他愿意，万劫不复。  
“卡索……我们一起看这万家灯火，一世长安。”  
“你可愿？”  
可是吴居蓝终究没有等来那个人的回答。火族攻打冰族，人鱼族一向保持中立，圣尊不愿未来的王卷入纷争，给族人带来灾难，将他囚禁海底。  
可他吴居蓝想做的事，从来没人拦得住。  
只是终究太晚。  
他到达刃雪城的时候，昔日恢弘的皇宫城墙处处盛开着红莲。眼中是面前人胸膛中穿刺而入的冰剑上汩汩而下的腥红的血，鼻息间是面前人周遭凛冽的冰雪气息，耳边，那些在沙场上被反复吟唱的歌声腾空而起，悲哀又壮烈，像是霰雪鸟清越的叫声，响彻天际。  
恍惚间，他仿佛听见有声音悠远缥缈，自远方传来。  
“冰王……殉国了！”  
肝肠寸断。

 

“后来呢？后来呢？”圆润如玉的孩童扯着爹爹的袖子不住的摇晃，大大的蓝瞳里仿佛要溢出星星“娘亲死了吗？”  
伸手在那饱满的额头重重敲了一下，吴居蓝笑骂：“你个小胖子，你娘亲死了还会有你吗！”  
泪水瞬间蓄满了眼眶，小包子撇了撇嘴，就要嚎啕大哭。  
“好了。”一双骨节分明温润如玉的手轻按上包子有些微红的额头，干净纯粹的眉眼盈盈弯起“兰儿乖，娘亲带你去看元宵灯会啊。”  
“好！不要爹爹了！”包子抗议着，牵起卡索的手，蹦跳着向远处走去。  
看着一大一小的两人远去的背影，吴居蓝低头笑了笑，快速跟上他们的脚步。  
深海之地有人鱼，身怀异珠，能活死人，肉白骨。  
感谢上天让我作为人鱼，能遇见你。


End file.
